Being With You
by HopeIsEverything94
Summary: Stelena fic. All Human. Stefan is new at Mystic Falls High. Elena has a crush on him just like all the other girls, but Stefan only has eyes for her. Will it become something more serious?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Stelena All Human story. I just felt like they needed some light stuff no vampire drama, no werewolves drama or Original-problems. Just a human-boy and a human-girl in love. I don't really have a plot right now but I will work my way up to it. Or when someone suggests a really good one. Anyway hope you guys like it and please REVIEW. To the readers of You&Me Always. I know I said tomorrow but I felt like I owed it to you guys.

READ IT-LOVE IT-REVIEW IT

**Elena POV: **

First day of school and I already feel like skipping. I'm standing in front of my locker with one of my best friends Bonnie.

"Elena it's just introduction day. We'll be in and out in like 2 hours."

"I know, I know. I'm just so not in the mood."

"Well let me help with that." I turn around to see Caroline, my other best friend, standing behind me. Bonnie looks at her with a questioning face and says:

"How could you do that?"

"There is a new guy coming in today."

Me and Bonnie look at each other and smile. I turn to Caroline and say.

"Who might that be?"

"Well I don't know that. I'm not the creepy stalker girl you make me out to be, you know."

Bonnie and I both laugh as the three of us walk to our class. My laugh is a little fake, but it will reassure them.

The bell rings suggesting that anyone who still enters the classroom is late and has to go to detention.

As I sit in class I notice that there is no strange face, but there is an empty seat next to me. What a guy, first day and already late. I wonder what he looks like, and where he comes from? Does he have siblings? Maybe he's hot? Elena stop. You just broke up with Matt, saying that you needed some time alone. Well, fantasizing about a new guy is not wrong and who knows, maybe the new dude is ugly. The teacher, whose name I already forgot, walks up to me and says:

"Miss Gilbert, if you'd be so kindly as to escape your little bubble? You have been requested at the principal's office."

I look at Caroline and Bonnie and see them both giggle. I fake-glare at them and stand up to go to the principal. I've just been here for over half an hour. What could I have possibly done.

I walk into the office and see what's wrong. It's Jeremy, my younger brother.

"Miss Gilbert, thank you for coming."

"No problem principal Tanner. What is going on?"

"Well it seems that your little brother got into a fight with mister Lockwood." He points to the corner of his office and I see Tyler sitting there. I look at Jeremy and say:

"O my god Jeremy are you okay?" I try to touch his face but he just shoves my hand away.

"I'm fine."

"You won't be hearing that out the other dude's mouth."

I look at the principal. "Other dude?"

"Yes miss Gilbert. It seems that another boy saw the fight and broke it up only to be thanked with a punch from your brother."

"Jeremy, what is wrong with you?"

The principal sighs.

"Look miss Gilbert I know that it's tough on both you and your brother, losing your parents. But that is not a good excuse for Jeremy to act this way. He better shape up, cause I would hate to expel him. You are dismissed."

Jeremy is the first one to be out of the office. It's okay I'll talk to him at home. After Jeremy it's Tyler. I'm at the door when I remember something.

"Principal Tanner? What happened to the boy who broke up the fight?"

"Oh well it turned out he's a student here. Right now he's at the nurse's office getting his nose checked up."

I thank him and head up to the nurse's office. I can't believe Jeremy got into a fight. Ever since our parents died 4 months ago he's been a walking corpse. I mean I understand he misses them but you don't see me walking around fighting with random people. I walk in and look around to see someone. In the corner of my eye I see a boy sitting on a bed staring out the window. He's holding an icepack on his nose. I freeze at the door, not being able to move. I completely forget how messed up my life is. He looks gorgeous. The side of his face is perfect. His shoulders are broad and I can see his biceps from under his shirt. But the thing about him that has me mesmerized are his eyes. They are beautiful. They're green with something that looks like a mix of blue and grey. I think he can sense my presence cause all of a sudden he turns around. And I'm starstrucked all over again.

"Hey."

God, even his voice has me captured.

"Heyllo."

He grins at me, and then I realize what I just said.

"I meant to say hey and then I wanted to say hello. So it came out as heyllo."

He laughs a little and I can't help but feel some sort of accomplishment. He stands up from his bed and walks towards me. When something hits me.

"You're the new kid?"

"Yes, but to most people I'm known as Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

I giggle a little at his joke and look up to him.

"Salvatore? As in the Founding Family?"

"Yep, as in the Founding Family. To who am I speaking?"

"Oh right. My name is Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Gilbert? As in the Founding Family?"

I laugh at his imitation of me and nod my head.

"Yes exactly."

He extends his hand for me to shake it and I do.

"Nice to meet you miss Gilbert from the Founding Family."

"The pleasure is all mine mister Salvatore."

We stand like that, just staring at each other. Still holding hands, but none of us making movements to part them.

"I see you met Elena." It's the nurse. Stefan lets go of my hand to rub his neck.

"Uh yeah. Yeah I did."

"Good cause you're in the same class as her. She can be your guide. If she wants."

"I would love to." I say before she even finishes her sentence. Both she and Stefan look at me. Stefan chuckles a little as he grabs his bag from the bed.

"Thank you for healing me nurse Betty."

"Anytime Stefan."

I take his hand and walk him out of the office.

"Come on, we have like half an hour left of introduction class if we hurry."

I'm still holding his hand as we walk through the building to our class. He doesn't seem to mind and I sure as hell don't mind so neither of us let go. Just like in the office. It's weird actually how I just met him and I already feel comfortable around him. I'm even holding his hand, but it just feels so..perfect. I mean with Matt it took me almost two weeks of dating to let him hold my hand and that felt weird, but this. I could get used to this.

We walk in the classroom and everyone is looking at us. I see all the girls drooling as they look at Stefan. Did I look like that when I saw him? Then the whole class seems to look at our hands

I decide to make this less awkward.

"Everyone this is Stefan Salvatore. He is a new student."

I look at Stefan who just smiles at me and he adds:

"She's right."

I pull him towards the empty seat next to mine and say:

"You are going to sit here."

"Yes ma'am."

**A/N**: SOOOO? Don't be too harsh on me? I'm just starting with this. Tell me if I should continue or NON. AND PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews the sooner I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know. HORRIBLE PERSON. I'm sooo soooo sooo sorry for the late update. I honestly don't know why it took me so long. I just didn't know what to write. I think it's because of the lack of Stelena. Yeah they have BEAUTIFUL scenes together, but I really miss their kisses and hugs and things like that. SO yeah. But that is still not an excuse. So again. I TRULY AM SORRY YOU GUYS. I hope you haven't given up hope yet. I will update faster from now. I hope you guys understand that I update so slowly. I'm in my senior class so I'm really busy at some points. Just bare with me.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, too bad for me. **

**Elena POV:**

It's been a normal day on Mystic Falls High. I found out that I have History, French and English with Stefan. I kind of wish I had more classes with him but we sat together at lunch. He is seventeen, he was born in Mystic Falls but he moved to New York when he was 3 ad he just came back with his brother to live with his uncle. I didn't ask why, because the bell rang. Right now I'm walking towards the graveyard to visit my parents and to write in my diary. As I make my to their graves I see a figure standing in front of two other graves. As I get closer I see the leather jacket and realize that it's Stefan. I silently make my way over to him. I stay a few feet behind him ,trying to read the names on the tombstones. I narrow my eyes and see one of the two names: Giuseppe Salvatore 1960-2005. Is that his father? I try to hide my body more behind the tombstone but then I hear a loud crack.

"Stupid twig." I whisper before pushing the twig away.

"Who's there?" Damn it. That's Stefan.

I slowly stand up from behind the tombstone. I stare ate the ground, too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Elena?"

I raise my head a little to look at him, but I still don't look him in the eyes. Instead I focus my eyes on his hair. His beautiful, golden hair. Snap out of it.

"Hey." I awkwardly wave my hand at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..uh…I came here to visit my parents when I saw you standing. And I wanted to see what you were doing here. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything I just…I don't know."

He chuckles a little then walks up to me with a big smile on his face.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I would have done the same."

"Right. So you would have hidden behind a tombstone to stare at someone who was grieving."

"If it was you, I would."

I feel my cheeks turn red. I look up to see him standing right in front of me. I want to ask him if it was his father he was visiting, but maybe it's too early for that. I mean we just met. As if he reads my mind he says:

"I was visiting my parents. They died 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Have you visited your parents already?"

"No, not yet. You distracted me." I say while poking his chest. Wow, his chest is really firm.

"I apologize. I guess I should go to let you visit them." He turns around and starts walking away.

"Stefan wait." He looks at me with a questioning look so I continue.

"I know we just met and it may sound weird. But would you mind coming with me? Just for a little while? You can say no if you want. I'm not forcing you…"

"Elena, calm down. I wouldn't mind at all to accompany you."

"Thank you."

Together we walk to my parents graves. It's not too far from his parents. Seeing as the Founding Family's have their own part of the cemetery. When we arrive at the graves we stand still. Just staring at the tombstones. I can feel the tears in my eyes. Calm down. I can't cry in front of Stefan. What will he think of me. He just met me. I can't start crying. He'll think I'm some overemotional chick. But of course I have no say in it and the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I look up at Stefan to see him staring at me. I turn my attention back to the tombstones. I feel a hand on my shoulder and realize that it's Stefan. I cuddle closer to him as he holds me tighter. Before this gets awkward I say:

"You're the fi….first person I brought to see my…." I don't even finish the sentence cause Stefan has pulled me against his chest. I put my arms around his waist and start sobbing.

"Sshh it's okay. It's going to be okay." I feel his hot breath on my ears and the combination of that and his voice and his arms around me make me calm down. When I'm completely sure I stopped crying I look up at him.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined your shirt with my mascara. I really am sorry. Oh god."

"Elena. Hé, Elena. It's okay. It's just a shirt. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. Really. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that. If it's not too much trouble of course."

"Not at all."

He takes his arms off my shoulders and somehow I already miss that feeling. I slowly unwrap my arms from around his waist. And just like that there is no more contact between us. Already he has me yearning for his touch.

"Come on. Let's go. It's starting to get cold."

"Yeah. You're right."

We've been walking for almost 2 minutes now and its getting colder with the second. I wrap my arms around my waist, hoping to warm myself.

"Here you go."

I feel a big, warm piece of clothing cover my back. It's his coat.

"Oh no Stefan. I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get cold."

"No I'll be fine. I have a sweater. See?" He strikes a pose and I laugh at his silliness.

"Yeah I see. You really don't mind?"

"I really don't. Scouts honor." He puts his hand on his heart and it makes me laugh again. And it's a real laugh. Just like all the other laughs he gets out of me. Before him I really didn't feel like laughing. I put the jacket completely on. And as I bury my face in the collar I smell the most delicious smell ever. It smells exactly like when I was hugging Stefan. It smells like Stefan. I keep my nose buried in it as I say:

"So Stefan. Have you heard about the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Tyler told me about it. Asked me if I could come."

"Are you going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on. You gotta let loose."

"That's not really convincing."

"Yeah the truth is I don't wanna go. But Caroline is dragging me."

"Caroline? Oh the blond one right? Cheerleader?"

"You know her?"

"Not really. She came up to me and started talking to me. Well more like interrogating me."

"She had a tendency to do that with new guys."

"So you're going?"

"Yes, I'll be there. Rocking it out in the middle of the woods."

By now we're standing on my porch. He is standing behind me while I'm trying to get my keys out of my bag.

"Then I'll be there rocking it out too."

I turn around with the biggest smile ever.

"You serious?"

He looks at me then starts laughing. I swear it's the most cutest sound ever.

"Yes I'm serious. So I'll see you there?"

I nod my head like a little child. He winks at me and turns to leave. I open my door and close it behind me. I close my eyes and lean my head against it.

"Hey you. Where have you been? And what are you wearing?"

I open my eyes to see Jenna staring at me.

"I've been at the cemetery. And what do you mean what am I wearing?"

I look down and see that I'm still wearing Stefan's jacket.

"Oh god." I look at Jenna and she just has an amused smile on her face.

"Who is he?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right Elena. Spill it!"

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. I just met him today, but he is the best. He is so sweet and caring and funny. And he is so gorgeous, Jenna. If you see him you'll think he walked straight out of a magazine. But that's just an extra. He makes me laugh and when he laughs he looks so adorable."

After my story I close my eyes again and let out a happy sigh.

"Wow Elena. Looks like you got a thing for him. And not just a little thing. You're totally head over heels."

"I know. I thought these things only happened in movies and books. God what is happening to me? I just met him today? It took me 16 years to even look at Matt in _that_way and it's still nothing compared to what I feel when I'm with Stefan."

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Tomorrow at Tyler's party."

"So you're going?"

"Hell yeah. No way I'm missing out on seeing Stefan again. I'm gonna go sleep now. See you tomorrow."

I say while climbing up the stairs. I close the door to my room. Slowly pull of the jacket and put on my pajama's. After brushing my teeth I walk back in my room. I lie down on my bed and keep staring at his jacket. Until I can't take it anymore. I stand up and walk towards the jacket. I put it on and go back to bed. I bury my head in the collar again and fall in a peaceful sleep. No nightmares, no restlessness. Just dreams of Stefan and me together.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write faster. And I promise I will update faster this time. Just hold on don't give up on me. And for readers of You&Me Always. I wrote the latest chapter on the laptop of my niece. Whom I will see tomorrow. So that one will be updated tomorrow. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. If you have ideas for this. Just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god how long has it been? More than a month I think. And I really am sorry but I had my finals so I just focused on that and I completely forgot Vampire Diaries. So before I could write about Stefan and Elena I had to know where they stood. Can I just say that my interest for the show has decreased. I don't know why I think it's because of the love triangle. If you ask me they are kind of milking it. I mean just let her be with Stefan and give Damon a girl too (preferably Bonnie) . Love triangles are supposed to be just a little part of the show but somehow in Vampire Diaries the love triangle is the main subject and I'm not really into that. But I am happy that Elena chose Stefan in the end. Didn't I tell ya'll that it would be Stefan. Anyways I apologize again and now that I'm off school I'll have more time to focus on writing new chapters, which I will be doing.

ENJOY and please REVIEW.

**Elena POV:**

"Rise and shine!"

I slowly open my eyes to see who the voice belongs too and all I see is a wave of blond hair before it jumps on my bed.

"Caroline? What the hell are you doing here? And so early, its Saturday. You know I like to sleep in."

She rolls over so she's facing me.

"I know you do, but I also know that you'd like to look pretty for a certain green-eyed boy. So I'm taking you shopping."

At the mention of Stefan I jump out of bed and smile at her.

"O my god I almost forgot. Tylers party is today."

"Yes and we are helping him set up, and a little birdy told me that Stefan is also roped into helping."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"Matt might have told me that he and Tyler became friends with Stefan as well and they asked him to help."

"How did Stefan meet Tyler and Matt?"

"Oh well he tried out for the football team and coach Tanner offered him Tylers position but Stefan refused it so now they're like best buds."

"Oh I see."

"So, enough about your boy-toy lets go shopping."

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows up and down like she usually does when she's excited. And to be honest I'm also excited. Which is the first time after my parents died.

"Okay just let me get dressed and eat something then we'll go."

"Really?"

I turn around to face Caroline, What does she mean really?

"Yes? Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Uh it's just that…You know nothing. Go get dressed."

I give her a smile and walk into my bathroom. I close the door and stand in front of the mirror. I look at myself and notice that there's a twinkle in my eyes. A twinkle that hasn't been there for a long time and I smile to myself. I let out a deep sigh and whisper:

"Oh boy. What have you done Stefan?"

I quickly brush my teeth and put on my jeans and a red shirt. I look around for my shoes but can't find them. Oh right, they're in my room. As I walk out of the bathroom I whisper:

"Shoes, shoes, shoes." I look around and see them under at my door. I sit down on the ground to put them on when all of sudden I hear:

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

I look up to see that Caroline is pulling something from under my blanket and realize that its Stefans jacket.

"What is this thing? Oehh I mean who's is this jacket. It's obviously not yours cause its way too big for you. Maybe Jeremy? No, he doesn't wear leather jackets."

I put on my shoes as fast as I can and jump up to grab the jacket out of her hands. But just as I want to grab it she moves it away from me.

"Wait a minute…OH MY GOD! Elena Gilbert, this is sooo Stefans jacket. Am I right? I am aren't I?"

"Yes it's his jacket but really it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Yeah right you have…"

She gets interrupted in the middle of her sentence as Jeremy walks in.

"Elena? Jenna said that she wanted to talk to you."

"I'm coming."

As I walk past Caroline she whispers.

"You are so telling me everything once we're in the mall."

* * *

><p>"Okay Elena we've been in the mall for over two hours and you still haven't told me the Stefan-story."<p>

"Wait there's a Stefan-story? I wanna know the Stefan-story."

Bonnie looks from Caroline to me and Caroline just keeps talking:

"There so is a Stefan-story. I found his jacket in her bed."

"O my god Elena tell us the story. "

"Fine. Can we first sit down and eat. I'm hungry. And we have to be at Tylers any second now."

As we sit down I begin my 'Stefan- story':

"It's not a big thing, trust me. But as you guys know every day after school I go to the cemetery and yesterday I saw someone standing there. It turned out to be Stefan. He was visiting his parents who passed away 5 years ago. He wanted to leave but then I asked him if he wanted to come with me to visit my parents. He accepted the offer and when we were there I started crying like a little baby. I thought I scared him off when all of a sudden he hugged me. We stood there for almost half an hour but it felt like 2 minutes or less. Then he offered to walk me home, which he did. He probably saw that I was cold so he gave me his jacket. Then we talked about Tylers party and we established that we both would be there. And that's it."

Bonnie is the first to respond:

"Aaww that is so cute. You guys are going to end up together, believe me. I know these things."

I just laugh at her then I look at Caroline who has a look of disbelief on her face. I wave my hand in front of her then she starts talking:

"Wait? That's it? You guys didn't kiss? Or hold hands or something?"

"No, Caroline we didn't do any of that."

"Well that's stupid. But, wait. That doesn't explain why the jacket ended up in your bed."

"Oh right, that. Well we both forgot the jacket and when I was in bed I kind of missed the smell of the jacket. Which is just the smell of Stefan so I grabbed it. I know it sounds lame and all but it's the truth."

Again, Bonnie is the first to reply:

"I think I'm going to die of cuteness."

"You guys are so having sex this year. No wait, this month."

"Caroline! What the hell?"

"Hey. I just call'em like I see' em. And I'm seeing you and him in bed."

"God, Caroline you have completely lost your way, hasn't she Bonnie?"

"I just feel sorry for Matt."

All three of us laugh as we stand up and walk towards the car.

* * *

><p>"No Matt. You're doing it all wrong. Let me show you. You have to stack the cups up by 10 okay? Stacks of ten. Tyler? What the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

I look at Caroline and her obsessive behavior. She really wants everything to be perfect. I don't even know why? It's just gonna be a bunch of teenagers. The only thing they care about is if there is enough alcohol. And that is my job. Bring the alcohol from the truck to the table. I grab another box filled with all kinds of alcohol. Oh god, this one is heavy. I take a few steps and almost drop it.

"Wow, let me take this from you."

"Thank you, it was a bit too heavy."

"You think?"

I brush the hair out of my face to see who my savior is.

"Stefan?"

"The one and only."

"I didn't think you'd come. You know seeing as we were all expected at three and now its four."

"Yeah I ran a little late, my brother thought it would be funny to hide my car keys."

"And you didn't?"

"Well I expected more after I hid his wallet but hiding my car keys is also a good comeback."

"So you get along well with your brother."

"Lets just say that if I could trade him…..I wouldn't."

"Well that's good enough for me."

He smiles and looks into my eyes. For a moment we just stare at each other when Tyler breaks our moment.

"Stefan? Where were you dude? I almost thought you bailed on me."

"Bail on you? Never. I was just helping this damsel in distress."

"Oh well that's cool, Elena knows where to put the booze. Just follow her lead."

With that he walks off. I put on an evil smirk and rub my hands together.

"Well, well Stefan. Looks like I'm in charge now."

"Oh lord help me. Elena, please have mercy on me."

I stare at him a little longer and start talking with a low voice.

"Mercy? I am not familiar with that word. Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha. Follow me, weakling."

**A/N**: Okaay I know it didn't have much Stelena in it. But I wanted to let you guys know what Elena's feelings exactly mean. And I wanted to let you guys know all the relationships between the people. Just to make it clear. Caroline is with Matt, Stefan and Damon are good brothers, everybody is friends. Oh and speaking of Damon, he will be making an appearance soon. Don't you worry, I have it all figured out. PLEASE REVIEW, it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be the real party.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao a tutti. That means 'hello everyone' in Italian, I think. So the period in between this update and the latest one is a little longer than planned. Time to explain in 3…2…1: I'm just really nervous to hear whether I passed my finals or not. So I just forgot all about this. And I didn't know what to write, but I decided that being nervous can wait. 3 more days then I'll hear whether I passed but you guys probably don't care. So I shall give you something you do care about. And that is a new chapter for our Stelena-lovers.

Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did there would be no love-triangle. Maybe between Stefan-Elena-Katherine. But ofcourse the outcome would be Stelena. Or wouldn't it?

**Elena POV: **

I straighten my dress one more time and stare at my reflection. It has been a long time since I last got dressed up like this. I'm wearing a tight red dress with an open back. It stopped a little above my knees. Normally I wouldn't even think about buying this dress, but I don't know what came over me. Well I kind of do know. Stefan came over me. Whenever he looks at me I feel all feminine and I get a boost of self-confidence. The bathroom door opens and Caroline and Bonnie walk in.

"Wow Elena you look really hot."

"Thank you Bonnie. You look kind of sexy yourself too."

"Well thank you Elena, kind of sexy is exactly what I was going for."

"Elena enough with the mirror-staring and the bathroom-hiding. It is time to go out there and make the kid yours. Chop chop ladies."

She clapped her hands and Bonnie and I followed her like we were trained to do. We stood at the top of the stairs and I silently cursed the Lockwoods for having their staircase in the middle of their house. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't pay them any attention. I was looking around to see if I could spot Stefan. When we were down the stairs Caroline pulled me closer and whispered in my ear:

"He is outside with Matt."

"Outside? I can't go outside in this?"

I said while pointing to my dress.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because its cold and this dress doesn't give me a lot of warmth. Let me get my jacket then I'll go outside."

"Elena Gilbert the whole point of you buying that dress is so that Stefan can see you in it. You wearing a jacket over it won't do it much good now will it?"

I look at Bonnie for help. She just shrugs and says:

"I can't argue with that."

I let out a deep sigh and mumble a whatever before Caroline drags me outside. When we step outside I immediately feel the cold air hitting me. But it's not that cold. I see Matt waving at us and we walk towards him. As we get closer I can see that Stefan is nowhere near him. Caroline lets go of me and goes to stand next to Matt.

"I spy with my little a eye, a hottie at the drinks. I will see you guys later. Or not."

Bonnie says, before winking and walking off. Caroline looks at me with a raised eyebrows and yells at Bonnie:

"You go get him girl."

The three of us remain and I'm starting to get cold.

"Uhh Matt have you seen Stefan?"

"You just missed him."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope. Sorry Elena."

I give him a smile and turn around. When Caroline blocks my path.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to find Stefan. Do you mind?"

"Not even a little bit. Have fun."

"You too."

We smile at each other before she walks back to Matt and I wander around looking for the guy I'd probably catch a cold for. I've been walking around for what felt like forever when I finally see him standing at the edge of the forest. Just standing there and looking around. I stand still and stare at him a little while. He really is handsome. He was wearing washed up jeans and a dark blue shirt. He had boots on which I normally hated but on him they were just sexy. I straightened my dress and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. Halfway he looked up and stared at me. The dress had the desired effect. His eyes got twice as big and his mouth fell a little open. I felt myself blush so I ducked my head down and put a strand of hair behind my ear. When I looked back up I was standing right in front of him and he was looking right into my eyes. He was the first to break the silence:

"Where have you been? I was looking for you?"

"I was changing."

"So I see."

"You like?"

I said while twirling around on my toes.

"Yes very much."

"Well thank you. It's good to hear all the time I was trying to get pretty has paid off."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well you see. There is this boy."

"Aha. A boy. It always begins with a boy. Tell me more about this boy."

"This boy is very kind and funny and somehow just thinking about him makes me smile. So when I heard he would be at this party I went all the way to make sure he would find me pretty. He is kind of new here in town and he was welcomed at his new school with a punch from my little brother. He didn't think it was big deal, he actually understood it which made me like him even more. Oh and also, he has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. But you can't tell him I told you."

Stefans smile got bigger with every word I said.

"I will not say a thing to this boy if you can also keep a secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"Good. Because there is this girl. I met her the very first day at my new high school, where I was welcomed to with a punch from her little brother. When she came rushing to see if I was okay I knew that there was something special about her. She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. And every single time I put that smile on her face I feel very proud for putting it there. And her laugh, god her laugh is just impossible to explain. And the way her hair falls whenever she brushes it over her shoulder or the way it bounces when she walks. And then you have her eyes. They are so beautifully brown. They are dark and mysterious yet warm and kind-hearted. She is also at this party. Maybe you've seen her? She is wearing a gorgeous red dress. And she got all pretty for this boy, but she doesn't even realize that she is pretty all the time. No matter what she wears. Can you keep that secret?"

I nod my head and we just stare at each other for a little while when I can see him get closer. Our noses are only inches apart when he says:

"The thing is. I don't want it to be a secret anymore. I want this girl to be mine. Do you think she'll want to be mine?"

I feel his hot breath on my lips and all I can do is nod.

"Do you think she would want a guy like me?"

Again all I do is nod.

"Then I guess there is only one thing left to do."

I give him a questioning look when all of a sudden I feel his hands on my waist pulling me even closer. And then I feel his warm lips on mine. I close my eyes and lean further into him. I feel shivers running up and down my spine. I feel a rush of electricity coursing through my veins. I put my arms around his neck and stand on my toes to get better access to his mouth. I feel one of his hands run through my hair. And I decide for myself that this is without a doubt the best kiss I ever had. I put one of my hand against his cheek. We break apart, trying to catch our breath. I gaze into his green eyes and say:

"Do you think this guy would want to be mine?"

He leans back down and kisses me with the same amount of passion as before. And again my body reacts the same way. We break apart again and I say:

"I'll take that as a yes."

He just smiles and pulls me in for another kiss.

A/N: Whatcha think? I know. No Damon, but I want to give him a good entrance and him being in a party only for high school teenagers would be a little lame. Don't worry though. He will be there next chapter. Trust me. I just wanted to make this chapter about Stefan and Elena getting together. I really hope you like it and if you have anything you would like to see just tell me. Oh and I was thinking about Bamon. So it's up to you. Vote for YES BAMON or NO BAMON. Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW…..

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Whats up you guys. This is longer overdue then planned. But I passed my exams and my mom thought it would be a good time to go and visit some relatives in France. But I'm back now. And so is this story. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. You guys have no idea how happy those make me. Anyway here is another chapter for you guys.

**Elena POV:**

I wake up to the sun shining in my face and the smell of coffee. I immediately open my eyes and get out of bed. I go to the bathroom to rinse my face. As I walk downstairs I hear Jenna on the phone. I sit at the table and just watch her move from place to place. She still hasn't noticed my presence. She says her goodbye and turns around. As she spots me she lets out a high-pitched scream and drops the phone.

"O my god Elena. You scared me there."

She puts her hand on her heart and lets out a few shaky breaths. I just laugh and say:

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to try and scare you."

"Yeah yeah, you never could. So what are you doing up at nine on a Sunday morning?"

"Well I'm always up early, I just used to stay in bed and fantasize about another life."

"And why aren't you doing that today?"

"Because now, reality is just a little bit better than my fantasy world."

"Oh really? Could that be because of a certain leather jacket wearing boy named Stefan?"

At the mention of Stefan I automatically smile.

"Well of course it is because of that. Oh and might I add that he is currently taken."

"Oh Elena. I am so sorry. Don't worry he will soon realize that you are way better than that girl he's with now."

"Well I would hope not."

"What do you mean?"

"I am that girl. He is taken because he is my boyfriend."

"No way! Elena, you tiger. How did you do that?"

"Well it just kind of happened. We were talking and next thing you know we are kissing. And let me tell you this, he is the best kisser ever. My god the way he made me feel. I never experienced that before. With none of the guys I've kissed before."

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"You bet it is. Speaking of Stefan he asked me if I could come by his house to hang out. Can I go?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>I step out of my car and look at the house. My mouth falls open. It is huge. Much bigger then I remember. I stare a little while longer and then I walk up to the front door. As I ring the bell I feel the butterflies in my stomach act up. The door opens almost immediately. But the person on the other side is not Stefan.<p>

"Oh uhm hi. I'm Elena, I'm looking for Stefan."

"My, my. I am actually speaking to THE Elena Gilbert."

"How do you know me?"

"Are you kidding me? My baby bro wouldn't stop talking about you. It was Elena this and Elena that. It was actually very annoying. Oh how rude of me, my name is Damon Salvatore. The better half of the Salvatore brothers."

I laugh at this and decide to play along:

"Oh really? And how many people can verify that?"

"Well there's me and that's really all that matters."

"I'm sure it does, but you see I'm looking for the actual better half. Also known as Stefan?"

" Hmm Stefan? That vaguely rings a bell. Let me think. Oh that's right he is in the shower. You can wait in his room. It is up the stairs down the hall. The very last door. Just follow the smell of pain in my ass."

With this he walks past me and into his car. Is he really leaving me alone? Well, technically I'm not alone. But I could be a thief or something? I could easily steal that crystal vase. What are you thinking about Elena? I shake my head and walk inside. I close the door behind me and walk up the stairs. It takes me almost ten minutes to get to Stefans room. All those paintings and pictures in the hallway distracted me. I walk into his room and find myself intrigued by it. All those books. I look around and see a shelf full of pictures. I look at the pictures and see one of Stefan and Damon at Damons graduation I guess. They are hugging. There is another one of Stefan with Damon this time they are wearing suits and doing a James Bond pose. Then I look at the picture up front. There are two kids on it with their parents I think. I look closer and see that the little kid has green eyes. I could recognize those eyes everywhere. That is Stefan. That must mean that the other kid is Damon and the woman and man are his parents. I let out a deep sigh and sit on his bed, just waiting.

I finally hear the water get turned off. I look at the door and see it being opened. What walks out dries my mouth. Its Stefan with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I knew he would be muscled but this beats every thought I had. This is unbelievable. He is drying his hair with another towel but all I can look at are his toned abs. I quickly close my mouth before I start drooling. I get pulled out of my state when I hear a deep scream.

"Elena!"

I finally look at his face and smile.

"Hi there."

He smiled back and walks up to me.

"You're early."

"Oh I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to."

"No. Don't leave, just let me get dressed. Wait here. Don't move."

I just shake my head and watch him walk out of his room with a pile of clothes. He comes back fully dressed and I can't help but finding it a bit of a disappointment after what I've seen. I see him walk towards me and I stand up. He cups my face and leans down. I swear his kisses just get better and better. We break apart. He breaks the silence:

"It's been a while."

"Far too long if you ask me."

He holds my hand and pulls me with him. As we're walking down the stairs he says:

"So what do you wanna do, girlfriend?"

Hearing him calling me girlfriend is one of the best things I have ever heard.

"Whatever you want to do boyfriend."

He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"I know exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>"You know? I thought you were taking me somewhere special but the Grill? Really, Stefan?"<p>

"What? I needed breakfast. I need to fuel the tank."

"If you say so. I'm just saying that I expected better."

"Oh really? Well how about I take you out tonight? A proper date. We haven't had any?"

"I would have to check my schedule. I'm a pretty busy woman you know."

"Oh of course miss Gilbert I completely understand."

"I have good news mister Salvatore. It seems that I am completely free tonight."

"Well that sounds like music to my ears."

Stefan finished his breakfast and now he is walking me home so I can get ready for our date.

"I met your brother today."

"Really? What did you think?"

"He looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Oh god do you guys do anything else then teasing each other?"

"Well sometimes we wrestle each other. Does that count?"

"You are impossible."

"I'm only starting."

We are standing on my front porch. He leans down and kisses both my cheeks and then my lips.

Before he leaves I say:

"Well I can't wait to see the rest."

"You will, but don't you forget that you asked for it."

I pull him back for another kiss. I pull back a little but our lips are still touching when I say:

"I can't wait for tonight."

I give him a small peck and then I walk into my house.

A/N: Not much action I know. But I was really focusing on how to introduce Damon. How was it? Was it any good? Did I do him justice? I really like season 1 Damon. When he was really sarcastic and not infatuated with Elena. So that's why he is going to be very sarcastic. And almost everyone wanted Bamon. So I shall give it you or am I not?

Again: I am open for any ideas and suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Please don't tell me you guys have given up on me. I have a perfectly good explanation. I was in Morocco for the past few weeks. I came back the day before yesterday. Good news is I aint leaving the Netherlands any more so I am going to update more often. That is a promise. Oh and another thing. I saw this anonymous review that said I am copying my story straight out of the Vampire Diaries books. I apologize if it really is the same. I have never read the books, I swear to god. So any resemblance is really just coincidental. I apologize for it and also I am going to apologize in advance, for if something like that will happen again. It is not my intention to copy the books I really want to make this an original piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Not the show nor the books.

**Elena POV: **

"Okay so Caroline and Jenna are for the casual summer dress and Bonnie and Jeremy are for the red one?"

They all look around and then give me a nod.

"You guys I called you in for advice. Now it's just a tie. I need to know which one is better."

"Why is it so important that you look so good. Why not just wear jeans or something?"

"Because Bonnie it's a date. And people who go out on dates tend to look their best. And I just want to look good."

"O my god that is so cute. You want Stefan to think your hot. Which you are and he knows that obviously. Look Elena, go with the summer dress cause he already saw you in red remember? At Tylers party. Besides that summer dress is a safe choice for whatever he has planned, am I right?"

Everyone looks at Caroline and then I hear them all agree with her. One by one they all leave my bedroom and leave me alone to finish the final touches. I stare at myself in the mirror and compel the nerves in my body to calm down when all of a sudden the door opens very slowly. I turn to look who it is and I see Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Seriously Bon? Why are you even asking? Get your butt in here."

She laughs and sits on my bed. She lets out a deep sigh and then starts talking:

"Why is it so important to you to look good for Stefan? I remember when Matt took you out on dates you just picked up what was on the floor. What is so different with this guy?"

"Okay look, you may think that I am crazy or something and you're probably gonna tell me that it's too soon or something. But I just…It feels different with Stefan. It's hard to explain."

"Come on, give me your best shot."

"It's like..When I think of Stefan the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. When I look at him my heart starts beating like crazy, when he smiles at me my heart almost jumps out of my chest. When I make him laugh I get this feeling that if I can make him laugh then I can do anything. When he touches me I get shivers and this rush of electricity goes through my veins. And when he kisses me, god when he kisses me. That's just the best feeling. There is no word in the English vocabulary to describe the way I feel when we kiss."

I let out a deep sigh and look at Bonnie who just stares at me with big eyes.

"You must think I'm crazy or something, but that's really how he makes me feel. I really think that he is the real deal."

"Woow Elena. I never knew that it really was this serious. I honestly thought that maybe this is some kind of rebound or something. But I understand now and I am happy for you. If anyone deserves a guy like Stefan it's you."

"Thank you Bonnie, that really means a lot to me. So what about you? Any guys on your radar?"

"Uuhm not really."

"Oh come on Bons. There must be someone?"

"Okay fine there is this one guy."

"I knew it. Tell me everything."

"Well there's really nothing to tell. We never spoke, I just saw him at the Grill. He was drinking so that means he's older. I was staring at him when all of a sudden he turned around and started staring at me. I wanted to look away, I did….."

"But you couldn't?"

"Exactly, how'd you know?"

"Cause that's how I met Stefan. But go on."

"So we kept staring at each other and I saw his eyes and they were the bluest I have ever seen. They were like icy blue but still so kind. And then…."

"And then what?"

"And then Caroline pulled me away and that's it. But it was so weird it was like I was in a trance of some sort."

"Wooow, this is so heavy. You have to find out who he is. And I will help you find him and I'm sure Caroline will be more than willing to lend a hand. Speaking of the devil."

We both look at the door and see Caroline standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Elena, Stefan is here. He is waiting for you downstairs."

At the mention of his name the butterflies return to my stomach and a smile appears on my face. I stand up and straighten out my dress. I give myself a last check-up in the mirror.

"Lets do this."

* * *

><p>"Have I told you that you look gorgeous?"<p>

"You may have mentioned it once or twice. And you also showed me with a couple of kisses."

"Well that's only because you're hard to resist. I could kiss you all night long."

"I would love that."

I put my arms around his neck and stand on my toes to get on his level. I get close till our lips are barely touching and say:

"But first you have to win me something."

I give a small peck on the lips and then step back on my feet and release him from my grip.

"That's cold Elena."

"You know the rules mister Salvatore. No kiss unless I am holding something you won for me."

"Very well then. What would you like?"

"Hmm that's a tough decision. Why don't you surprise me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you and I am sure I'm going to love it."

"And how come you're so sure?"

"Because it will be from you."

I duck my head down to hide my blush. I shouldn't have said that. What if I scared him off? I feel his hand lifting my head up. He cups my cheek and I automatically lean into it. He leans in closer and kisses my forehead.

"Lets go do this. I don't want to wait any longer than necessary for my kiss."

A/N: SOOO CHEESYY! My god but I am just really happy right now. I mean I'm just back from my awesome vacation so what's not to be happy about. Oh and I added a bit of Bamon to let you guys get used to it. They will meet soon, don't worry. It will happen before you know it. I know this was a short chapter but I kind of have to get used to writing again so I'm building it up. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that this is not like in the books. Or even if it is. I would not know. Ignorance is bliss they say right? Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it and

PLEASEE REVIEWW. That little button below. Just a word or two.


	7. Chapter 7

How much do you guys hate me right now? I've been absent for way too long and really there is no excuse for it. But let me try to make you guys understand why I've been a little cunt. I've been feeling really down a few months ago, with all the stress from school ( Law school and all that) and I had swimming competitions to worry about. So everything just added up and I kind of had a meltdown. Also the fact that my grandmother and uncle passed away three months ago didn't really help. I stayed away from writing cause I couldn't find it in me to write without it turning angsty or something. (but I started again) And for that I truly am sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me and can start to like me again? And you guys can scold me and curse me all you want, I honestly deserve it. Or if you wanna ask questions that's also welcome. Here's a little agenda for you guys concerning my stories: **Stories:** Showtime! Chapter 18 will be updated today. Being With You chapter 7 will be updated tomorrow.( I need to double check it) You&Me Always is kind of...like I'm doubting if I should continue it because I'm not really into TVD right now. But if you guys want an episode rewritten just let me know and I will personally rewrite it with all of your desires in it. Even if it's an episode from season 1 an if it's an episode from season 4 I'll gladly watch that episode for you to rewrite it. It's the least I can do. 


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a bit late and I'm sorry but I caught up watching Hairspray on tv ( I have a huge crush on James Marsden) . But here it is; Chapter 7. There's not really any Stelena in here, but that's cause I'm sort of introducing my plot twist. On the plus side, there is quite a lot of Bamon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. And let me know what you think.**

**Oh and you guys ****have**** to listen to Love Is Easy by McFly and Impossible by James Arthur.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't even watch TVD anymore. So I don't own it. And if I did, well lets just say that it would be COMPLETELY different.**

**Elena POV:**

"Aaw so Stefan won you this big bear thing?"

"Yeah, he did. After he spent like 20 dollars on this stupid game. He was so determined.."

"That is so adorable, o my god. I think I'm going to melt."

"Don't be so dramatic Caroline."

"Sad part is that I'm not being dramatic. My insides have legit turned to mush."

I laugh at her gushing and start sipping my drink. I look around the Mystic Grill to see if I spot Bonnie who was supposed to meet with me and Caroline. But instead I see Damon standing at the bar also looking around. We make eye contact and I raise my eyebrows in a questioning way, he answers with a shrug then turns back around to his drink. I keep looking until I hear Caroline's voice:

"Who's that?"

"That's Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother."

"No way? Jesus, what have their parents been eating? They are both freaking hot."

"Perhaps, although Stefan is hotter."

"Oh please, of course you're saying that. You're his girlfriend."

Hearing someone else say I'm Stefan's girlfriend makes me grin and say:

"I am, aren't I?"

"Stop gloating, we know it. You're boyfriend is hot. Moving on. Where is Bonnie?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean we texted her right so she…..oh there she is."

Both me and Caroline look at the entrance and see Bonnie smiling at us before she starts to look very nervous. She looks behind us then she's walking to the toilets. Caroline and I look at each other with the same confused looks before standing up and following Bonnie. I open the door and suddenly I feel a hand wrapping around my arm and pull me in.

"O my god you guys we can't stay here. We have to go."

Before I can ask why, Caroline is already speaking:

"What? Why?"

"Because _he's_ here and I look ridiculous and I just don't want to see him."

Again, me and Caroline share a confused look before I remember:

"Wait, you mean _him_? As in, the cute guy you had eye contact with the other day?"

"Yes him. Is there another him? Anyway I can't stay. I have to go."

"No you have to show him to us first. Where is he?"

"Yeah, Bon. Now you've gone and made me and Elena curious. Notice how I'm letting it slide that you didn't tell me about this guy? You better appreciate it."

"Fine."

The three of us walk to the door and bonnie opens it a bit and we all stick our heads out. She points her finger towards the bar and then Caroline says:

"Eeww Bonnie that guy is like 50 years old. He has grey hair."

"Not him. On his right. The guy in the leather jacket."

I look at the person she means and my eyes grow twice their size. There is no way. This is not possible. I let out a loud laugh and stand up straight. A few seconds later I hear Caroline joining me. I look at Bonnie and see her glaring at us.

"What's so funny?"

"Elena you do the honour." Caroline says between her laughter.

"Okay, you are not going to believe this. But I know him?"

Bonnie eyes widen as well as her mouth. She raises her hands in a motion that basically means: explain.

"His name is Damon Salvatore. As in Stefan Salvatore. Ergo, that's Stefan's brother."

If Bonnie looked surprised before she looks shocked now. She closes her mouth and opens it again like a fish. There are no words coming out of her mouth only small, high-noted noises.

"Bonnie? You okay?"

"You're kidding me right? There is no way on earth that the guy I'm crushing on is the brother of the guy you're crushing on?"

"Hey, I'm not crushing on him anymore. I'm his girlfriend now. But you're not looking at the bright side of this. This is good news."

"How is this good news?"

"Because now we have an excuse to go talk to him. Let's go."

Me and Caroline are pushing Bonnie out of the toiler and towards the bar. She's squirming around and trying to get us off of her. She stops when we're a few feet away from Damon.

"Hi Damon."

He turns around and smiles when he sees me.

"Hello my brother's girlfriend. What are you doing here? Is Stefan boring you already? It's okay, I understand. Guess I'll have to take him back."

"No, me and Stefan are fine. I saw you standing here on your own and I just thought I'd say hi. These are my friends Caroline and Bonnie."

He looks to my side and puts out his hand to shake Caroline's.

"Hi, Caroline. I'm Damon. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure."

He releases her hand then looks at Bonnie. I see his eyes widen for a second before his face turns back to it's usual I-couldn't-care-less expression. He puts out his hand again and doesn't say anything until Bonnie is holding his hand.

"Hello, Bonnie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uuhmm. Yeah. Hi. I'm Bonnie. But you knew that cause you just said my name."

They're still holding hands until suddenly Damon lets go while his face turns into a glare. I look at him and turn around to see what he's glaring at, and see that it's not a what but a who. My eyes lock with another pair of brown eyes and a head with curly hair. I look at her and see her smirking to Damon and walking our way. It's like she's walking slow motion. The way her hips sway to an imaginary melody. Everything about her screams sex. Her tight clothes, her high shoes, her makeup and most of all the glint in her eyes. She stops right next to me and looks at Damon when she says:

"Well, well. Damon Salvatore. Not exactly the Salvatore I was looking for, but you'll do."

"Katherine. What are you doing here? And how did you know we were in Mystic Falls, neither me nor Stefan told you."

The way he hisses out the words makes me flinch and not like this Katherine. They're filled with hatred and not the sarcastic kind Damon usually uses. This is unadulterated hatred. And what did she mean with 'not the Salvatore I was looking for'? I listen closely to their conversation.

"True, which I find quite rude to be honest. But to answer your question, Stefan did tell that god-awful friend of his. What's his name? Heinrich? Nick?"

"Klaus."

"Ah yes, that's it. I overheard him talking to someone about visiting Stefan at Mystic Falls. So, naturally here I am. Did you miss me?"

"You have nothing to do here. Stefan doesn't want to see you and I sure as hell don't want you here."

"And since when have you become Stefan's spokesperson? If you don't mind, I'd like to ask him myself."

With that she turns around and walks out of the Grill. The four of us remain silent for a while until Damon excuses himself:

"I'm sorry ladies. I have to go."

I block his path and say: "Damon who was that?"

He just walks around me and says:

"Ask Stefan. He'll tell you."

**A/N:** SOOOO? I know, there was absolutely no Stelena but next chapter will be full of it. Also I was wondering what you guys would rather want:

Katherine was Stefan's girlfriend and tried to seduce Damon.

Katherine was Damon's girlfriend and tried to seduce Stefan.

Let me know. And tell me what you think of Bamon. And if you have requests for next chapter. Let me know. And I'll be sure to try and put them in the next one.

xx.


End file.
